1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to televisions (TVs), and more particularly to a remote control used with a television.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, remote controls of televisions (TVs) are powered independently by batteries. As the batteries or battery of the remote control goes down, signals from the remote control gets weaker and the user may have to position the remote control closer to the TV in order for the remote control signal to reach the TV to change a channel or performing other functions on the TV. However, when the user is unaware that the batteries are low, the user may repeatedly press the buttons on the remote control before the appropriate function is realized. This is an inconvenience.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.